


Lady of Light

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gimli has soul, Poetry, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Gimli to Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Light

_The stars dance and shine  
in her enchanting eyes._

_The bells sound and tinkle  
in her captivating voice._

_The radiance pours forth  
in her luminous aspect._

_To look on that which is fair,  
I know love!_

_To leave that which is fair,  
I know grief!_


End file.
